1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a vessel attachment system for a portable stove. The system comprises a vessel and a vessel support being securable to the portable stove, wherein the vessel comprises a first attaching means and the vessel support comprises a second attaching means and the first attaching means and the second attaching means are configured to provide for a positive locking between the vessel and the vessel support.
2. Background
A portable stove is generally used to heat the vessel for the preparation of the food contained within the vessel. Therefore, the vessel is placed on the vessel support above the burner. Albeit this basic principle being well approved for centuries, there are some disadvantages associated therewith. For instance, if the vessel is loosely placed on the vessel support, it might fall down due to misfortune or inadvertency. The person using the portable stove may thus get injured, i.e. burned by the hot food contained within the vessel. Furthermore, the food dropped on the ground is usually lost and cannot be consumed anymore. This might further lead to dangerous and severe situations, especially when being in a remote location far from any semblance of civilization.
To address this problem, there are some vessel attachment systems known in the state of the art that allow for a fixation of the vessel to the vessel support. The prior art systems are usually composed of a vessel having a first attaching means and the vessel support having a corresponding second attaching means to provide for a positive locking between the vessel and the vessel support. In general, one of the attaching means is composed of at least one radial pin and the other one of the attaching means is composed of a matching L-shaped slot, thus constituting some kind of bayonet-mount.
Although the prior art fastening systems work well, they are strongly subject to wear. This in turn increases the risk of malfunction over the time of use. The person relying on the safe fixation between the vessel and the vessel support will therefore be not very attentive when using the portable stove. However, an unintended separation between the vessel and the stove can lead to the dangerous situations described above. Furthermore, as the stove may also fall over, the risk of fire is distinctly increased.